


Pup Down

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Sam, Collars, Incest, M/M, Puppy Play, Pupspace, Sibling Incest, Tails, Trauma, Use of safewords, Winchester Freak Out, not bestiality, omega!dean, puppy!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Dean has a secret that Sam finds out





	Pup Down

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr 
> 
> Written for the Wincest Square on my SPN ABO Bingo Card
> 
> Much thanks and love to @decaffeinatedbluebirdjellyfish who helped me with the finer points of puppy play

Sam knew that Dean wanted something. **  
**

He always did.

Dean may think he keeps things hidden, but Sam knows him better than his older brother thinks.

And lately, he’s noticing Dean exhibiting some… interesting behaviors.

For instance, when they played, there’s been times Dean’s been crawling on the floor for longer than usual, and seems to be making no move to stand upright.

He’s caught Dean going down the pet aisle at the supermarkets they have to frequent more than once.

Sam finally decided he had to have a conversation with Dean when he opened his laptop and sighed as he found the usual porn. But instead of something like Casa Erotica, it was… notably different. It made Sam hard, certainly.

He did his research before he talked to Dean.

“Dean. I think we need to talk about our relationship,” he announced one day, sitting down with his laptop.

“Why?” Dean asked, not looking at his lover or the laptop.

“Because normally I wouldn’t and let you bring it up but when I find this kind of porn on my laptop and have been noticing certain behaviors…” Sam trailed off as he hit play on the porn video Dean had erroneously left up.

Are you going to be a good puppy for me?

Dean’s head whirled to look at Sam, eyes wide. “How- what- I-I-I can explain!” he said in a hurried tone.

“I’ve also noticed you’ve looked at some hoods, collars, leashes, and tails,” Sam said, lifting a brow and smirking at Dean’s flustered state.

Dean stood up and began pacing around the cramped motel. The Omega was noticeably distraught.

Sam kept up soothing, Alpha pheromones as he watched his brother and mate pace. “Dean, haven’t I always told you that you can come to me with your kinks?” he asked gently.

“Yes- but-”

“And haven’t I always said that I won’t judge you for them?” Sam continued firmly.

“Yeah- but-”

“Then why haven’t you?” Sam asked.

“Because this is different, Sam! I’m getting off on being treated like a dog! Like I AM a dog!” He looked at Sam all wild eyed.

“And?” Sam asked, crossing one leg over the other.

“Well, isn’t that kind of- weird? And for fuck’s sake Sam, it’s like bestiality! You’d be like fucking an animal!” Dean gave a hollow laugh.

“Dean. Kneel,” Sam said softly.

Dean resisted the order, knowing it was given.

“Omega,” Sam commanded, eyes flashing red. “You will kneel. You will calm down.”

Dean fell to his knees and rested his head on Sam’s lap.

Sam unfolded his legs and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, concentrating on soothing his distressed Omega before continuing the conversation.

“It’s not bestiality,” he finally said. “You are still very much a human, no matter if you’re acting as a puppy or as a human. It’s not bestiality. I’ve done my research on it. It’s not. It’s just play. That’s all it is. Role play. We’ve role played before, remember?”

Dean nodded, closing his eyes and letting Sam soothe him.

“Honestly, I’m a bit insulted that you wouldn’t think this would be too weird for us,” Sam continued. “When I was watching that video, hearing those words and imagining you with a tail and a collar on…” he inhaled sharply. “It was beautiful.”

“Really?” Dean asked softly.

“Really,” Sam confirmed with a smile. “So tell me what you’ve thought about, Dean.”

“Crawling a lot,” Dean murmured, a bit embarrassed. “Being by your side and having you stroke my hair. Relaxing. Maybe… using a collar and leash.”

“Similar to when you need a firmer hand?” Sam asked.

Dean nodded. “Yeah,” he mumbled. “Definitely wearing a plug with a tail. ‘M not sure about the hoods though.”

“Claustrophobic?” Sam asked.

“The idea is nice but yeah, it does look like it’d be claustrophobic,” Dean admitted, shivering.

Sam soothed him some more with a stroke to his hair. “Why don’t we start off with collars, leashes, and tails,” he murmured. “And maybe we can add hoods later down the line. Does that sound good, Dean?”

The Omega nodded. “Yeah, sounds good,” he murmured. 

The topic wasn’t brought up again until they got a package from Mr. S Leather, one of their favorite BDSM websites. Sam had chosen the items, so Dean had no clue what he was getting, and he felt himself getting slick as he watched Sam flick open his knife and open the box.

Inside, there was a simple black collar with a ring for the leash, a fairly long leash for Sam to use on him, and a plug with a tail. Dean whined at seeing the tail, and Sam’s eyes lit up when he heard it.

“Is this turning you on?” Sam asked gently.

Dean nodded, his throat dry. “Yeah. I mean… it looks good.”

“Do you feel comfortable enough trying a scene for you to get comfortable?” Sam asked.

Dean considered it and shook his head. “Not right now.”

“Alright, thank you for not pushing yourself,” Sam praised, leaning over and kissing Dean’s forehead. “I’ll leave them out, and leave it up to you when you want to scene with them, okay?”

“Sure, Sammy,” Dean agreed.

When Dean did try the collar and tail on, it was when Sam was asleep about two weeks. He had sneaked out of their bed when Sam was dead asleep and made his way to the bathroom to put the collar and the tail on.

The collar was the perfect weight against his throat and he felt himself relax a little bit. Sam was smart, knew what Dean liked by the way of the collars, and had chosen one that would benefit both of them. He slipped a finger through the ring and gave it a sharp tug and bit back a groan. Yes, this would do perfectly.

The tail came next. Dean made sure the insertable part was lubed up well before sliding it into his hole, biting down on his free arm to block the noises. The weight of the tail was simply perfect, how could Sam know him so well? He stood upright the moment he could and he felt himself relax, seeing the collar and the tail combination. He clenched the tail and it bounced. He wondered how it would feel crawling around, having the weight in his ass…

He messed around with the tail and the collar for a couple of hours, experimenting and loving the headspace he was already into. When he felt tired, he took out the tail and cleaned it before returning it and the collar back to where they went and crawled back into bed beside Sam.

Sam, of course, knew that Dean had sneaked off and played with the new toys without him, but he didn’t care. He wanted Dean to be completely comfortable with the idea of puppy play and if that meant he went into the bathroom every few days so he could play with the toys on his own, then so be it.

He did wonder about whether or not Dean had thought about what kind of dog he would be, and he was curious himself. He knew Dean would be a more docile puppy, one who was content to lay at their Master’s feet and receive petting.

Sam continued to do his research as well. He wanted to be a good Alpha in this and not do anything to hurt Dean.

“I think I know what kind of puppy I am,” Dean said one night at dinner casually. Casual was his armor.

“Oh?” his Alpha responded, looking at Dean over their burgers. “And what kind of puppy is that?”

“Icelandic sheepdog,” Dean said. He pulled out his phone and quickly brought up a picture of one before handing it over to Sam.

Sam took the phone and smiled. “What are their temperaments like?” he asked, admiring the beautiful dog. And his beautiful mate.

“They’re reserved and quiet,” Dean said with a smile. “They would prefer a good cuddle to a good run.”

Sam laughed softly. “Sounds like it’s the perfect pup for you,” he teased lightly. “Would you like to play a little after dinner?”

Dean thought about it before nodding. “Sure,” he said.

After dinner, while Sam did the dishes, Dean put the tail in and his collar on before attaching the leash to the collar. He felt himself relax and he rested himself on his knees before placing the end of the leash into his mouth and began crawling towards the kitchen.

The tail moved with each crawl towards his destination, pressing inside of him in all the right places and he felt his worries slip away with each crawl step.

Sam looked as he saw Dean come in and he smiled. “Well, aren’t you a pretty puppy,” he cooed, kneeling down and running his fingers through Dean’s hair. Dean sighed happily and leaned into Sam’s hand, loving the hair stroking. “Such a good, happy puppy,” Sam said, running his hand down Dean’s back.

The tail twitched as Dean clenched and unclenched around the toy and Sam laughed. “Want to come watch TV with me, puppy? Hmm?”

Dean nodded and sighed happily, feeling himself float. It was like when he was in subspace, but different. He liked it.

Sam took the leash from Dean’s mouth and gently tugged on it to get Dean to follow. He went at a slower pace, knowing that Dean couldn’t crawl that fast yet, and settled on the couch.

Dean climbed onto the couch and laid down with his head on Sam’s lap so Sam could run his fingers through his hair. Human or puppy, the Omega loved it when Sam ran his fingers through his hair.

Sam chuckled and began running his fingers through Dean’s hair as they perused Netflix. After settling on Game of Thrones, Sam leaned back and just allowed Dean to cuddle and have his hair stroked. Like if Dean was an actual dog.

Dean stretched before relaxing again, his head on Sam’s thigh and he felt his eyes close. Damn, this was the best feeling ever. This feeling of safety and security, floating along and letting him relax into the mindset of being a pup.

He was asleep before either of them knew it.

Things progressed from there. Dean usually asked for puppy play once a week, which allowed him to kind of communicate with Sam between the times of playing on what was good and what wasn’t good. But there wasn’t much he had to complain about. Sam was the best Alpha in existence, and with his Alpha’s love of research, almost everything was perfect, every time.

There was one thing that was bothering him, and that was after two months, Sam hasn’t had much sexual time with puppy!Dean. There’s been a couple of times that Dean “chewed on his bone”, to some of the best orgasms to date, and Dean’s gotten off then to, by Sam stroking his cock and telling him what a good puppy he is, but other than that, nothing.

So, Dean did what any good, horny, Omega would do.

He took matters into his own hands.

Sam was wandering around the bunker, looking high and low for his mate and wondering where he could be. It wasn’t like for his Omega to leave the bunker without a trace.

And then he found him, in what they considered their living room.

Dean was naked and hugging the couch, almost rutting up against it. His tail was in place, but there was still slick on the floor. His collar and leash were in place, and he was whining.

“Dean!” Sam said sharply, getting the obvious pup’s attention. He came over and picked up the leash. “Down, boy!”

Dean slowly removed his torso from the couch and he laid back, exposing his belly to Sam.

Sam kneeled down to inspect the damage. Dean’s cock was a little red, but it wasn’t carpet burned or anything. Once again, he mentally thanked himself for the foresight of buying a leather couch. He ran his hand over Dean’s stomach and chest, soothing the puppy. “Does the puppy want more than just a chew toy?” he murmured. “Does my puppy want to be mounted?”

Dean whined and nodded his head rapidly. Over the past few weeks they learned Dean didn’t do well speaking as a pup unless it was to ask for his Alpha or to safe word.

Sam chuckled softly. “Silly pup,” he said affectionately. “Roll over, pup.”

Dean rolled over onto his stomach and raised his rear, clenching and unclenching on the tail rapidly.

“Stop that now,” Sam hummed, biting Dean’s full rear playfully. Dean let out a yip at that and gave his Alpha a reproachful glare. Chuckling, Sam gently tugged the tail out and admired the gaping hole that was left behind as he worked himself out of his jeans.

Dean whined and pressed his hips back, receiving another bite to his ass, this time in warning.

“Stay still,” Sam murmured, his cock finally free of its cloth and denim prison. “I’ll be mounting you soon, puppy.”

Dean whined and willed himself to stay still, moaning as Sam began to press into his warm, slick hole. He managed barely not to thrust back onto his cock, feeling Sam bottom out soon.

“Good puppy,” Sam praised, running a soothing hand down Dean’s back. “Ready?”

Dean whined his consent, clenching around Sam’s cock.

Sam began fucking him, slow and easy, letting Dean relax into being fucked before fucking him hard and fast, slipping his fingers under the collar to scruff Dean’s neck. Dean whined and moaned, feeling his cock leak onto the floor.

“Ready to be bred, puppy?” Sam asked in a short amount of time. Apparently, watching Dean rut against the couch was more than enough to test Sam’s sense of control. Dean whined and nodded, whimpering out “Alpha” as confirmation, and in a few short thrusts, Dean felt his ass being filled to the brim with Sam’s seed. He came without a knot, but for Dean, this was enough, and he came onto the floor beneath him.

“Good boy,” Sam praised, running soothing hands up and down Dean’s side. “Are you done?”

Dean took a deep breath and nodded, letting his body slump as Sam slid out. He felt tired and in need of a bath, and reassurance.

Sam gently removed the collar and leash, leaving them on the floor of the bunker for now before picking Dean up and cradling him in his arms, humming soothingly as he made his way to the bathroom to clean Dean up.

“How come you didn’t tell me?” Sam had asked a few minutes later, after the bath was drawn and they were both inside of it, the Omega nestled into his Alpha.

Dean sighed and nuzzled. “I got too inside my head, and began thinking a coupla different things,” he admitted.

“Like what?” Sam asked gently.

“Like, are we sure it’s not bestiality?” Dean was highly worried about that.

Sam sighed softly. “Are you a dog, or a human, Dean?”

“I mean, when I am like this, I’m obviously huma-”

“That’s not what I mean, you doofus,” Sam rolled his eyes.

“You’re the doofus… doofus,” Dean grumbled.

“You’re a human, whether you’re in pupspace or not,” Sam said softly. “I’m not fucking a dog, am I?”

“No,” Dean admitted grumpily.

Sam smiled. “So I’m not fucking a dog, although you do make a very pretty puppy.”

Dean smiled and leaned into Sam’s embrace.

“What’s the other thing, Dean?” Sam asked.

“Well it’s, like, sex stuff, right?” Dean asked.

“Not necessarily,” Sam said. “You don’t always ask to kneel at my feet because you want to be fucked, do you?”

Dean shook his head.

“Same with pup space. It’s not inherently sexual, Dean. And I wanted to wait until you were comfortable with the idea of being a pup before springing sex onto you. Puppy space is supposed to be where you don’t have to worry about anything, not even about sexual pleasure. It’s your way of saying I need to be taken care of. Just like when you want to be more submissive, just different.”

“Huh.” Dean never thought about it that way, but Sam was right. He often did love the feeling of just melting into his puppy mind, where he knew Sam would take care of him and he didn’t have to do anything but be a good puppy for his Alpha. He shifted in Sam’s arms and looked up at him. “I’m so glad I have such a smart Alpha,” he said.

Sam smirked and kissed the top of Dean’s head. “And I’m so lucky to have a beautiful, wonderful Omega such as yourself.”

Their next hiccup came when Dean’s hood came in. They went with a simple black leather one without the muzzle, so he could talk if need be and because it looked a little less enclosing than the rubber or the neoprene.

Dean couldn’t handle it. It was too dark, he felt himself spiral down the not so good path in his mind, where at the end of the tunnel Alastair was there, sharpening his salt encrusted razor blades. He barely remembered screaming his safe word before collapsing in a heap, sobbing.

Sam immediately got the hood off of him and wrapped Dean up in his arms, soothing his distraught Omega and rocking him, trying to calm him while Dean clung to him and sobbed.

“No, not that, no,” He whimpered.

“Okay, little one,” Sam whispered tenderly, “we won’t do the hood again, but now we know, right?”

Dean nodded and sniffled.

“Just breathe, Dean, I’m right here,” Sam soothed.

Dean took deep breaths and felt himself calm down in Sam’s arms, Alastair and his blades moving further and further away, until he was no longer in that dark place of his mind, and he fell asleep, nestled in his Alpha’s safe and strong arms.

Sam, ever the smart one, and ever the creative one, found a different way for Dean to symbolize the pup headspace. He had thrown a small grocery bag across the table at him, nerves apparent, and Dean drew it out.

Inside was a headband with puppy ears. They were soft and furry, and slightly on the large side, so Dean could fit it on his head without giving him a headache. He looked at Sam with a beaming grin and slid the puppy ears on.

“How do I look, Sam?” he asked with a grin, feeling himself start to sink into his headspace. “Do I look like a puppy?”

Sam grinned and he leaned in and kissed Dean harshly, teeth biting on the Omega’s plump lower lip.

“I’ll take that as a yes… Alpha,” Dean smirked. “Want me to put on the full ensemble?”

“Yes,” Sam growled, and Dean shivered before slinking off to do exactly that.

Incorporating meal time was next on Dean’s list.

He knew sometimes, Sam got hungry while he was in pupspace. Honestly, so did he. But they had been interrupting the pupspace for meals and it seriously messed with Dean’s head, and he would often experience subdrop, no matter how good of an Alpha and Dom Sam was in easing him in and out of his head.

So Dean had suggested incorporating meals as a puppy, and Sam agreed with a light in his eyes.

They worked it out together one day, Dean curled up on Sam’s lap as they discussed the rules. Dean would sit on the floor to eat his food (more like, kneel, due to the tail he couldn’t really sit) out of a dog bowl that Sam was going to order, and he was going to do so by Sam’s chair. This way, Dean could also get his usual touch, as in pupspace he was affectionate and always wanting to cuddle Sam. It would also be reassuring to Dean.

Sam let Dean help him design the plastic dog bowl, making it navy blue with “DEAN” written in black, bolded capitalized font, and after Sam set his laptop aside, Dean straddled Sam’s lap and hurried to get his Alpha out of his clothes so he could ride him.

When the dog bowl came in, Dean was already in pupspace and had been for a majority of the day. A hunt the previous week had gone wrong and Dean felt like he was in the wrong. Going into pupspace was his way of relaxing and sorting through his feelings, especially because he had already subbed in a normal fashion earlier and asked Sam for punishment (that Sam did not give due to Dean’s mental state). The pupspace was more calming anyways.

The bowl was beautiful, and Dean felt himself salivating as Sam uncovered it and allowed Dean to sniff it, running his fingers through the hair on the back of Dean’s head.

Dean sighed happily and nuzzled into Sam comfortingly.

“You like it, pup?” Sam smiled and ran his hand down Dean’s back, patting his rear. “Good, I’m glad. Hungry?”

Dean nodded and whined softly.

“Burgers?” Sam asked.

Dean groaned happily and flopped completely onto Sam’s lap exposing his belly and cock trustingly.

Sam laughed and ran his hand over Dean’s stomach lovingly, smiling brightly. “Alright, boy, let me go make some burgers for us.”

Dean moved off of Sam and flopped back on the couch, closing his eyes and dozing while Sam cooked. Soon the smell of burgers wafted through the air and Dean smiled as he came out of his doze, knowing when to crawl into the kitchen.

“I was just about to call you in,” Sam chuckled as Dean kneeled beside Sam, looking up to watch the Alpha cut his burger into small pieces so Dean could eat without using his hands. Done, he put the burger and some cut up French fries into the bowl and mixed it up, before picking up his own plate and walking over to the table.

Once Dean was kneeling by Sam’s chair, Sam placed the bowl down in front of Dean and patted between the ears on the headband. “Such an obedient little puppy I have. There you go, dinner time.”

Dean nuzzled Sam’s hand and smiled happily up at his Alpha before going onto his hands and knees and eating from the bowl.

From time to time he would raise his head or give a soft sigh and Sam’s hand was there, greasy but comforting as he rubbed Dean’s back or ran his fingers through the short curls on his head, murmuring praise on how much of a good boy he was.

Dean was finished before Sam, and he kneeled upright and rested his head on Sam’s lap.

“Finished, puppy?” Sam asked, running his hand down Dean’s back. Dean nodded and sighed happily. “Alright, you can rest your head there while I finish eating.”

Dean sighed happily and closed his eyes, feeling Sam’s leg flex underneath of him.

He wondered if he had earned himself a “chew toy”.

Dean was a calmer man now. He was still prone to brash anger, especially when Sam was in danger, but he knew he had a safe place to go if he felt too overwhelmed by life, or he just wanted to play a different role than a submissive now. His puppy self was a huge part of that, as Dean’s pupsona was docile and content with cuddling.

The Omega knew that his Alpha made the right call in telling him that it wasn’t bestiality. He’s now a member of online forums with Sam, helping beginners’ start their lives into puppy play and several times, they have done the same thing. Dean will never forget finding Sam’s post one time after Dean had a particularly difficult time dealing with the nonbestiality aspect of it and how many Masters/Doms assure him that he was doing the right thing. Reading their explanations, everything clicked for Dean then. If he dropped (a rarity in pupspace), then it became an issue but an overall issue it wasn’t any longer.

And Dean was the first to say it wasn’t inherently sexual. He enjoyed simply letting go and snuggling up to Sam while Sam gave him belly rubs and told him what a good boy he was. If sex happened, it happened, or if Dean asked for it. Sam never initiated sex when Dean was in pupspace. Pupspace, more than anything, was Dean’s safe zone.

And as Dean yawned, stretching out on the couch, tail wagging and ears askew as he cuddled more into his Alpha, ready to nod off into dreamland, he couldn’t help but wonder how he’s lived his life without having his pupspace.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
